


Stories of Old

by Eninas



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eninas/pseuds/Eninas
Summary: Let me tell you the stories of old.Stories of magic, monsters, ancient temples and its sages. The legends of a hero, a princess and the darkness. Figures of destiny that were chosen by the gods to protect or doom our land.Listen to the old forgotten religion and learn from it, as it is still very much alive today. Forever buried but kept by my tribe. Never to be forgotten.Listen well to the origins of all that exists today.-Or legends from Zelda with a little more stories added from me.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything and all rights belong to Nintendo. 
> 
> In this story I’m going to write down some of Hyrules legends. Some of them are retelling of Nintendo’s Info others based on actual Info from Nintendo and others are purely my imagination. 
> 
> Also I’m from Germany, so I’m not a native speaker. Any mistakes are mine and corrections are very welcome, I can only learn from it. 
> 
> So yeah, the chapters we have different lengths depending on what they’re about. 
> 
> If anyone has any wishes what other legends I should write down, please tell me (providing that anyone reads this...ever)! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Let me tell you the stories of old. 

Stories of magic, monsters, ancient temples and its sages. The legends of a hero, a princess and the darkness. Figures of destiny that were chosen by the gods to protect or doom our land. 

Listen to the old forgotten religion and learn from it, as it is still very much alive today. Forever buried but kept by my tribe. Never to be forgotten.

Listen well to the origins of all that exists today.


	2. The Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It began with three sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nintendo. I don’t own anything. 
> 
> First real chapter! (I’m nervous!) 
> 
> Enjoy!

It began with three sisters. 

Din, the goddess of power and the oldest of the sisters, created the earth and the mountains. But it was a barren land, as power cannot create life. 

She favored the Gorons. Thus their colors were as red as Din.

Farore, the goddess of courage and the youngest of the sisters, breathed the sweet wind of life onto the earth, thus creating, forests, rivers and animals. 

She favored the Kokiri. Thus they wore green to honor her. 

Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and neither the oldest nor the youngest of the sisters, asked her younger sister to create 6 different races to inhabit their world and gifted them wisdom, so they may develop and protect the world they created, and she gave them free will, so they shall not be the slaves of the goddesses. 

She favored the Zora. Thus they honored the color blue so they shall always be reminded of Nayru’s wisdom.

And so the world as we know it was born.

Exhausted the Triad withdrew themselves but left a relic to govern in their stead. A relic the sisters herselves may not touch as it was made for men and women. It was called the Triforce and would grant any wish one desired. But the one to touch it had to be pure of heart, valuing power, courage and wisdom equally. If not the triforce would split leaving only one part with the one who touched it: the value the person believed in the most. 

But for the Triforce cannot differentiate between good and evil, the goddesses left it in the birthplace of their world, protected by Hylia and her sages.

Satisfied they left.


	3. Hylia and Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hylia was the goddess of protection and life, but as the universe demands balance there needed to be a counterpart. So with her existence Demise, the god of Chaos and Death, arose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nintendo. I don’t own anything. 
> 
> Second chapter! (I already wrote a lot so... expect more....)

Before the Triad left, they created Hylia. She was a goddess lower than the sisters, made to protect the Triforce and the people of the land that would soon be called Hyrule. 

Hylia was the goddess of protection and life, but as the universe demands balance there needed to be a counterpart. So with her existence Demise, the god of Chaos and Death arose. 

In the beginning there was peace. 

As the races started to develop, Hylia would wonder amongst them telling them of their origin, planting the first seeds of the old religion. 

But as the races started to worship the Triad and Hylia, Demise grew jealous. He was unknown. A shadow in the darkness never to be seen. His anger grew and morphed into hatred against the goddesses, blaming them for his plight. 

In order to gain recognition he started spreading chaos and death, creating creatures of darkness to do his bidding. Faced with his terror the races started to fear him, giving Demise a feeling of power he quickly started to crave, blackening his heart forever.

Still blaming the goddesses he set his sight on the triforce, wanting its power to enact his revenge on the Triad. 

Protecting the Triforce, Hylia stood between the darkness and the relic. And so the first war started, between Hylia and Demise, light and darkness. It was a long fight, but the light prevailed, though not without costs. When Hylia sealed away Demise she was left weakened and unable to heal her wounds. Fearing that Demise would one day return she sent the remaining Hylians to life on an island in the sky and chose to be reborn in a mortal body, praying to the goddesses to send her a young hero to fight the darkness, as she would never again be able to fight it on her own.

The goddesses granted her wish.


	4. The First Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first hero arose a thousand years after the great battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nintendo. I don’t own anything. 
> 
> I don’t have anything to say... 
> 
> I hope you like it though! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first hero arose a thousand years after the great battle. He was a young boy of humble origin unaware of the great destiny lying ahead of him. 

He lived in the sky, as the hylians were send there by the goddess before she breathed her last. It was his purpose to vanquish Demise and unit the Sky and the ground as it was intended by the Triad.

Unaware of his destiny, he was aided by the reborn goddess Hylia, who was known as Zelda, the first of her line. 

But as the hero was only a mortal, unable to fight the darkness on his own, he needed more than just a simple sword to defeat the darkness. So Hylia send him on a quest to forge a holy weapon.

Thus he traveled through the lands, flying across the sky, searching for the three flames of the goddesses to craft a sword that would be known as the legendary Master Sword. 

After his long and tedious journey, he went to find the Triforce to wish for the end of the darkness threatening the lands. But a disciple of Demise took the young goddess, traveling with her to the past and opening the seal long before its time.

In a ferocious battle against Demise the hero prevailed in the end, but in his last breath the darkness cursed him and the reborn Hylia. He would rise again and their spirits would be reborn in their ancestors, forever trapped in a cycle of rebirth and violence. 

The hero would always be a young man of humble origin. The hero of Hyrule. 

The reborn goddess would always be of royal blood. The princess of destiny. 

The darkness would always rise again, taking different forms. The dark calamity.

This was the story of the first hero.


	5. The Six Races of Hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the goddesses created Hyrule, Farore created six races, each inhabiting a part of Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nintendo. I don’t own anything. 
> 
> I hope no one is discouraged by the short chapters... I know I’d be.... 
> 
> Enjoy!

When the goddesses created Hyrule, Farore created six races, each inhabiting a part of Hyrule. 

The Hylians were created first. 

They were build after the image of the goddesses themselves, with long ears to help them hear the whispers of magic.   
They live in the center of Hyrule with its large fields lush grass. 

With Hylia as their goddess of protection, they rose to rule over Hyrule, swearing to protect it and its secrets.  
—  
The Kokiri were created second. 

They were to be like hylians, living in the woods, but as the hylian children grew or died, Farore created a race that would forever conserve the Innocence of children. The Kokiri live within in the lost woods guarded by a spirit called the Great Deku tree. They don’t grow older, they don’t change. 

Together they preserve the woods and protect it with their magic.   
—  
The Gorons were created third. 

They live within the fiery depths of Death Mountain. To survive in such extreme conditions they had to stray the most from the appearance of the goddesses. Their bodies remind one of the stones they eat and their pure strength to gather those stones is unparalleled by any other race. 

They are the keepers of death mountain protecting Hyrule from its rage.   
—  
The Zora were created fourth. 

They inhabit the rivers and lakes of Hyrule. With their humane bodies that are lined by fish like features, they are able to graciously glide through the water as fast as any fish. 

The preserve the water of Hyrule and protect its marien life.   
—  
The Gerodu were created fifth. 

They inhabit the Gerodu Dessert and have adapted stunningly to its harsh environment. The whole society of the Gerodu was made to honor the female sex. While they do not have the pointed ears of the hylians, their fiery red hair and prominent face features make them easy to distinguish from afar. The Gerudo are a race of female warriors, only bearing a male every hundred years. 

They protect the dessert and aid those who are lost in its maze.   
—  
The Shiekah were created last. 

They are the race that has not been given any part of Hyrule. Their purpose is to keep the shadows from the unsuspecting population of Hyrule, shrouding themselves in mystery and magic. They’re physical appearance resembles that of a hylian but their eyes are blood red and their hair snow white. Once upon a time they have sworn to protect the Royal family at all cost and have been in their service ever since. 

They are the unknown protectors of all races.   
—   
And the goddesses smiled upon them, as there was peace between the people. 

But peace never holds and war always proves itself inevitable.


	6. The First Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule was plagued by many civil wars throughout its history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nintendo. I don’t own anything. 
> 
> This the first chapter were there will be slightly graphic depictions of violence. Nothing too graphic but be warned if you don’t want to read that. 
> 
> Other than that we’re getting closer to the chapters I’m really excited to post: the stories of the temples from ocarina if time. 
> 
> Be excited it’s gonna be great! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Hyrule was plagued by many civil wars throughout its history. The races fought each other, they fought within themselves, it did not matter. 

The reason was the goddesses gift to the world: the Triforce. 

Tales of its power have been told for centuries before the first seekers began their journey. Greed and lust for powering making them search for their whole lives. But still, they were unsuccessful. 

More centuries passed before it became known that the Royal Family was aware of the Triforces location. As many greedy and powerful men sought to find the power a war broke out. The races fought against the Hylians to gain the secret, they fought against each other, wanting to be the first who found the holy relic. But the royal family did not break their silence, refusing to give up a secret that could bring catastrophies upon their Kingdom. 

So the war continued between those who searched and those who knew. Many lost their lives even more lost their humanity. Men were tortured, women and children were killed, villages burned and the common folk starved.

The war went on for years and years. 

It ended with the Queen dying and the secret to the Triforces location with her. In his grief the King ended the war by obsessively persecuting those who were responsible and executing them publicly by first cutting of their hands to symbolize their treachery, before burning them at the stakes. Their screams are said to have been filled with so much agony that whoever heard them could never close their eyes again, without hearing them scream. 

It was proclaimed that all those who sought the Triforce would end in the same way. And as many others did, the war ended. Fear and intimidation subduing those who tried before. 

Years later the King died. 

Many other wars just as bloody as the first would follow. 

By creating the Triforce the goddesses did not just give life but conjured death upon the lands of Hyrule.


	7. The Sages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to keep being able to seal the calamity away Hylia chose 6 others beside herself, each from one of the races native to Hyrule, who were to become the Seven Sages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nintendo. I don’t own anything. 
> 
> Hey! So after this chapter we start with the stories of the temples! 
> 
> Be excited! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (All mistakes are mine, please correct if you see any!)

The cycle of rebirth repeated itself for centuries. But the darkness grew stronger and Hylia did not. Desperate to keep being able to seal the calamity away Hylia chose 6 others beside herself, each from one of the races native to Hyrule, who were to become the Seven Sages. All six were gifted with power to protect their temple and to awaken when they are needed to aid the hero and the princess and seal away the darkness. 

But to awaken as a sage comes at it a price. It is told that to gain access to the power of a sage the chosen would have to suffer great tragedy, because power always comes at a price. 

They protect their temples that hold their power within their depths and watch over their designated lands. 

A Hylian protecting the Temple of Light.

A Kokiri protecting the Forest Temple.

A Goron protecting the Fire Temple. 

A Zora protecting the Water Temple. 

A Gerudo protecting the Spirit Temple. 

A Shiekah protecting the Shadow Temple. 

And the Princess of destiny. 

The Seven Sages were to help the Hero of Time to seal away the Darkness and they did.

The power of the sages still lies hidden in the chosen ones today, waiting to be awakened once again. 

Or so the legends go.


	8. The Temple of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each Temple has a story connected to the race of it’s sage. Their stories are different, all of them unique, but all of them shrouded and mystery and blood. 
> 
> So listen as I tell the stories of the Temples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nintendo. I don’t own anything. 
> 
> So this is the first one. Yay! 
> 
> So be warned if you are triggered by violence, or violent deaths. It not all too graphic but still, be warned. 
> 
> By the way, I implemented a characters origin story in this chapter. Tell me who you think it is ;) (Hint: it’s not subtle... at all...) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Each Temple has a story connected to the race of the sage. Their stories are different, all of them unique, but all of them shrouded and mystery and blood.   
—————————————————————-  
The Temple of Light lies within the Heart of Hyrule. It stands in the limits of Castle Town and is also known as the Temple of Time. 

The legend of this temple was - as many legends in Hyrule - buried deep by the royal family. It’s real story has been replaced by a lighthearted legend told by priests and commoners alike, about how the Temple of Light was build once the prophecy of the hero of time was first told and the first sage of light was in need of a temple. But the truth is another. 

The real story begins as thus: the people lost faith. It was a time of hunger. The crops died due to a mysterious fungus and the winter was hard. People starved to death. Illnesses spread like wildfires in the cold of the winter. Snowstorms lasted for days as the Fire dwindled and the cold invaded houses to take those who could not keep warm. By the end of the winter half of the population died. Hyrule was left weakened. 

Still the hylians did not lose faith in the goddesses but the first doubt had began to bloom in those who have lost everything. 

Then first civil war broke out. 

The war cost them everything, women lost their husbands, children their fathers. Fields were burnt down leaving the people hungry, their faces sunken in and their bodies looking like skeletons. They fleed from their homes to other villages, only to watch those burn as well. Women were raped, children were killed on principle alone. Villages were decimated.

Meanwhile the men died bloody. And those who did not wished they had. Torture was a common practice. Limbs were cut off and fed to the captive of they did not comply. Once you were captured you did not return, the captors driven by pure savagery and the tales that were told painted a bloody picture pain and misery, each one worst than the next. 

So the people lost their faith. How could they believe in goddesses who let this happen, who were at fault to begin with? The Triforce was the instigator. Without it the war would have never happened. They turned their back to the Triad and embraced the pagans brought to them by adventurers who travelled through Hyrule before the war. 

The pagan had no name. He was said to have been a warrior once, before who killed a beast and ascended as a god. He was worshipped as a protector who would not hesitate to hurt those who threatened his followers. 

So they build him a temple close to the heart of the kingdom, next to their biggest settlement: Castle Town. 

The goddesses were furious. How dare they worship a god who was once a mere men? So the Triad went and proclaimed war on the warrior. 

The battled war short but hard. It left the temple burning and the town with it. It left the royal family quivering in fear, promising to rebuild the temple for the goddesses to satisfy them. 

Satisfied by the submission the goddesses accepted and watched as the temple was in their name. It was to be called the Temple of Light, they said. So the the hylians will always remember who brings the light to them and what happens of they shroud themselves in darkness. 

After that the story was buried. No one shall remember the time when Hyrule turned its back on the goddesses. 

The pagan is said to have been sealed away in a mask, sent somewhere, where it shall be used by a divine warrior someday to prevail against an old evil. But this story has never been told and therfore forgotten. 

In the end there are many legends woven about the temple. Some even believe it to be the resting place of the Triforce, some think it houses the legendary sword of the heroes of old. 

This was the story of the Temple of Light.


End file.
